Remember this?
by Marioluver
Summary: the last few days before he has to say goodbye. Auron reflects on Jechts son and the responsible young man he had become.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! planning to continue using memories from tidus's past and a bit with sweet Yuna ;) Im guessing of doing a three part series on the subject, OH! almost forgot! MentorAuronxTidus  
**

The waves crashed along the craggy rocks as he looked onto the wreckage that once was his home.

"A city dead, for a thousand years." he thought with A grim look on his face.

Watching him was a man in a red jacket, baggy pants, boots and sunglasses hiding his scar.

Feeling the stares on his back he turned around and saw Auron. The stoic soldier stood up and walked over to the blonde. "So this is what Zanarkand has become, huh."

The blonde murmured. "Tidus… I traveled here with your father. He knew what had to be done and didn't give up. He completed his task, now it's your turn."

"Why did it have to be me Auron? There are so many better people here for the job. Look at Yuna, She knows if she completes the final summoning she'll die but she just seems to smile and carry on."

"You are your father's son. Now rest. We leave at dawn." Auron walked back to the circle of the other guardians. Tidus looked out at the fading light in the sky and wondered what would happen tomorrow.

Auron sat at the campfire still watching the blonde teen. 'He truly is his father's son. If only he knew how proud of him we are' he thought, remembering his first encounter with the boy.

_Auron stood on the beach watching the boy as he sat tucked into a ball on the beach. His promise to look after his son burned into his mind. He walked over to the boy. "Come. It's time to go home."_

_"Who said you can tell me what to do!" the boy roared._

_"My mother and father are dead! Who gave you the right to tell me what to do!" he continued to shout._

_" I have come to Zanarkand to look after you at the request of your father."_

_All the fight seemed to go out of the boy. "My father… y-you've seen him?"_

_"It was your fathers last request that I look after you. I made that promise,"_

_The boy stood up and took a few steps toward Auron and tears began to flow from his eyes as he began to cry. Walking towards the boathouse he tripped and Auron right beside him, caught him before he hit the ground._

_Sobbing and shaking the boy kneeled there until Auron drew him close to his chest. The boy wrapped his arms around Auron, crying into his jacket, Small frail shoulders shaking with grief._

_Auron wished he could to the same thing. He wanted to break down and scream at the heavens for taking his lord and his brother away._

_Instead he stared at the little boy sobbing into his jacket. Light brown locks of hair, untamable framing blue eyes red from crying._

_Auron had no idea how to comfort him. He had little experience with children, aside from the young ones studying to become priests and summoners in the temples. No one had ever cried on him before._

_He began to feel panic building up in his throat, but he quelled it. Pulling his arm out of his jacket sleeve he lay his hand on the small boys head and simply began patting the locks. "Its alright…" His other arm wrapped around the boy and pulled him closer. Moving his hand to the boys shoulder he tucked the boys head under his chin._

_Once the sensory overload abated he could feel the warm body curled into him, the shivers of the small boy against him. he awkwardly tightened his hold into a kind of hug. He didn't want to feel anything but the feel of the small body warmed him, when he had been so cold since his lord Braskas death and his almost brother Jecht._

_For the first time since their deaths he felt… Right._

_The boys wracking sobs diminished to sniffles and shivers and Auron tilted his head to the boys ear so he could hear his next quiet sentence._

_"Will you allow me to be your… guardian?"_

_The boy pulled away and studied Auron for a few seconds then looked downward. When he looked up again there was a trembling smile on his face. He nodded._

_Auron picked up the boy pulling him into a fireman's carry and started walking towards the houseboat, the boy curling into his broad shoulder._

**WANNA COOKIE? DO YA? I GIVE COOKIES TO REVIEWERS! **


	2. Will i remember?

**Chapter two in the remembrance series. it appears that tidus + Auron + Yuna = ANGST**

**who knew?**

**Oh yah! i do not own Tidus or FFX. for that i hate you square... (sour grapes)**

The blonde guardian stood on the deck of the airship staring into the setting sky. He pulled out the cerulean blue blade Brotherhood, a gift from Wakka. Stepping into fighting position he began to practice. Beginning with a horizontal swipe he pulled back, going in with a vertical slice then jumping up during the upward swing and pushing down with a downward slash.

His movements became almost dancelike, hypnotic. thrusting forwards, pulling back. Leaping into the air with power and performing the technique Rikku called Spiral cut then going in with jabs of the sword and swipes overhead. the movements were not rough or choppy but smooth and controlled.

Feeling someones eyes on him again Tidus turned, meeting Aurons gaze.

He tried to keep all trace of emotions out of his face as Auron could read him like a book, But of course Auron knew something was up.

His one brown eye locked gazes with the blondes cerulean ones.

Auron stepped forward to the front of the deck and sat down, stretching out his legs. Tidus joined him.

"So you're an unsent huh." The blonde guardian was almost surprised that he had spoken, he had never meant to say this out loud.

Auron ignored the question, asking his own instead "Enough. Whats wrong"

Tidus started. "Nothings wrong." He shot the man a WTH look, arching one eyebrow.

"I don't care for lies." Auron growled.

Tidus swallowed, the game was up. He had no choice but to tell Auron.

"That day, when I blacked out on Gagazet I had a dream. I wanted to believe that it was just a dream but its not. It seemed to complicated at the time and now I have one option. I made a promise to Yuna but I'm terrified to carry it out… When I collapsed on gagazet I dreamed of zanarkand. there I met a fayth, the same fayth the appeared to me in the temple and the day I left zanarkand. It told me that I was a… dream. That I never existed…"

" If sin is destroyed the dream of the city will be destroyed with it, and taking me as well."

Tidus stared at his hands. "Either I die or Yuna dies, and I can't let her die. So that leaves only one option… My death."

He stared at the sunset. "How do I tell her goodbye, Auron. If I tell her she won't go through with it and if the doesn't my old man will be stuck as sin forever. How can I do this knowing that I'm walking to my own death as well?"

Throughout the rant Auron had noticed something. Tidus was shaking violently, his muscles contracting but his eyes remained crystal clear.

"Your not crying?"

Tidus could hear Aurons quiet statement, but refused to answer it. A haunting look passed into those pained aqua eyes. It would seem that the emotions inside him were tearing him apart.

In the distance the hymn of the fayth started to play and they could hear the voices of everyone in Spira start to sing. First a low hum, gradually building into a lilting song.

Auron stood behind Tidus and placed his hand on the blondes shoulder. He had to react quickly to catch the collapsing blonde before he fell off the airship. Auron sighed, pulling the blond guardian to the wall of the airship and sitting down, placing Tidus on his lap and wrapping his arms around him just like the way he had as a child. It seemed more natural now than before. The last time Tidus had a mental breakdown was in Luca. Auron waited for the Tidus to awaken, thinking about seeing his charge for the first time in Spira.

_ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT! GETTING SWALLOWED UP BY SIN! WINDING UP IN SPIRA, EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!_

_Auron watched the blonds breakdown as Tidus finally vented what had been pushing at him ever since appearing in Spira. It was not good for the boy to hold everything back. He tried that with his father but just wound up hurting himself. Auron was glad he had found his charge and told him about Jecht, before he had to find out from some other way._

_He knew Tidus feelings about his father from when he was a child, yet the boy was so much like him Auron had to laugh. Yet he knew that Tidus was scared. He was torn away from everything he knew because his father wanted him to come. "Are you afraid?"_

_Tidus had looked surprised. "I may be an 'old man' as you put it but you forget. I've lived with you most of your life."_

_"Where do we go from here Auron?"_

_Auron laid his gloved hand on the boys shoulder._

_"Tell me. Will you indeed become a guardian to Yuna?"_

_Again Tidus was surprised but recovered quickly. "Yeah. I'm going to do it. I have to see it for myself."_

_Auron nodded in approval "Come I'm going to offer my services to Yuna."_

**I like reviews. i give cookies for reviews.**

**Tidusgrepo YOU GET A COOKIE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah, random ramblings of an old man. *CoughAuronCough* sorry if its bad, im soooo sleep deprived... (yawn...)**

i watched him hold onto his father.

it was sad, really.

for the first time in who knows how many years he was crying.

I've always thought of Tidus like my own son. at first he was just a duty to me, but between

the nightmares and the evening blitzball practices, I began to love him, just as i had loved his father.

i was still surprised by the emotions i felt.

Tidus often used to call me a brick wall because i had no expression on my face. i was cold and unyielding.

i was racked with pain beacuse of the death of Braska my lord, and the sacrifice of Jecht. eventually the pain dulled to an ache. constantly there, but easier to ignore. i only realised recently how much i depended on Tidus.

I wouldnt dare tell him this, i would rather die by own katana, but when i was with him my body felt lighter. his cheerful attitude and funny antics often cheered me up. he was so much like his father.

Jecht, I protected your son. here he is. he is no longer the crybaby he once was, he has instead grown into a responsible young man.

he was like a son to me... but it was not my place to be his father.

i will always be his guardian, watching over him.

but this time when it is all over both of you you will have to go to a place where i can never follow.

Jecht, he knew what would happen, but he still came for you.

Did you know he fell in love? Yes dear friend he has fallen in love with Yuna, Braska's daughter. he was determined to defeat sin without the final aeon. he wanted the cycle to end even knowing that when it did, he would have to say goodbye.

But alas i am out of time. Yu Yevon approaches. i will take up my sword one last time, and fight to end it all.

**Cookie time! remember review=Cookie k?**

**Hakkyou no Tenshi** **Gets a cookie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi there i've decided to include this short chapter in remember this because everybody and their mother likes a happy ending.**  
**this is just a short drabble to finish off the series, finally earning it a complete. sorry about errors my work processor died a slow painful death.**

**Enjoy!**

The sunset over zanarkand was a beautiful array of colors from violet to yellow. I stood on the small cliff looking off into said sunset. I was wondering, still a little bit confused after my trip to the farplane.

When I was younger, all that mattered was blitzball. I was going to wind up a useless jock just like my old man. But then i came to spira and met yuna. my whole life changed that day. I learned how to care for someone else and about sacrifice- I learned what it was like to die in someone else's stead. i don't remember the pilgrimage to well anymore, i dont think the Fayth were able to gather up all my thoughts, just enough of them. there were also some memories I didn't remember seeing. Yuna tells me that it was the farplane.

I remember her crying in hysterics, trying to get out, to find me. I remember her giving up hope. a familiar panic filled what mind I had. I raised my fingers to my lips. TWEEEEEEET!

her head had snapped up, wide eyes staring at me. I still don't know why, but I ran to the exit, whistling all the while.

Sometime later I woke up in the sea beside the Isle of Besaid. I could feel a quiet kind of happiness swelling through me. swimming towards the island. Suddenly I was buffeted by waves as a ship glided over the water in my direction. She was there, running towards me. I wrapped her into a hug, glad to be able to see her again. She asked me if I was real, genius that I am, all I could say was 'I think so.'

suddenly she was wrapped up in my arms again, welcome home written on her lips, a similar statement on mine.

I was shaken out of my memories by a hand wrapping itself about my own. Pulling her into my arms, we watched the sunset.

"I got a Theory-"

I remember what Auron said about love. it was all worth it, just to be here with her. My story isn't over, not by a long shot.


End file.
